Waiting By A Foggy Window
by Miss-Yumi-Chan
Summary: Rima has just started high school with only Nagi, Yaya and Kairi. Nagi and Rima get closer and become friends but then Nagi gets an offering at a basketball academy in America. One phone call from a drunk Rima changes everything between them.


_**Hi There Anyone that bothered to read this. Im Jess but my friends call me Shii or Yumi-Chan. I prefer Yumi-Chan ;3**_

_**Well,, This is a RimaHiko [Rima x Nagihiko]fanfic and its my first on so be kind o.O . Shugo Chara Obviously. && The Title is inspired by Doctor Who [[As in Amy n shizz]] Also,, this is set in my mind as like a year 8 start of high school sort of thing cuz the whole Middle school idea confuses the shizz outta me. Just a Note;; double brackets like this;; [[ blah blah ]] is just some comments from me.**_

_**DISCLAIMEEEERR;; Unfortunately I own NOTHING but the idea. Which came from the back of my mind. Which has probably been written and made into an amazing fan fiction that no one would read this one cuz of ;3**_

_**Anywaaayss;; ON WITH LE STORY.**_

Rima's POV;;

I walked down the corridor to my first class of the new year and opened the door, peering in. I didnt see anyone I knew except a few of the fan boys I had last year. I hadn't seen any of my friends since we graduated Primary school last year. I didnt even know if any of them were coming to Sakura High [[ Oh wow so original -.-'' ]] with me. While thinking about my friends, I didnt hear certain purple-haired-cross-dresser sneak up behind me until he tickled me from behind. 'LEAVE ME BE YOU FUNGUS FACE!' I screamed as I turned and kicked the unknown attacker where the sun don't shine. I opened one of two eyes that I had scrunched shut to find Nagihiko lying on the floor clutching the place I had kicked him. 'Ri...Ma..' He strained. 'What was..that..for..?' I straightened up and brushed the imaginary dirt out of my long golden locks. 'I thought you were a kidnapper..' I replied, embarrassed.

After a few moments, Nagi composed himself and stood up, still a little bit in pain. 'I didnt know you were going here..' He said. 'Well, Yeah. Is Amu going to this school?' I asked hopefully. Nagi looked down the hallway at something absent-mindedly and frowned. 'No.' He looked back at me. ' Just us, Yaya and Kairi. Although, I haven't seen them yet. Have you?' I shook my head in reply. Just then, the bell rang, signalling the start of class. I turned to Nagi. ' You in this class too?' I asked with a bored expression plastered on my face. Nagihiko nodded and motioned for me to go into the classroom first and I complied.

When we entered the classroom, we found that there were no where else to sit besides at the back where two seats right next to each other were free. I glared at Nagihiko, he shrugged and started walking towards the seat on the left. I followed in silence and took the seat on the right. After a few minutes, the teacher walked in and started blabbing about some random stuff we already know. Half way through the 'lesson' I caught myself looking at Nagi, luckily he didnt notice. I honestly don't understand why I was looking at him..its not like I like him at all..i mean, he's a purple-headed cross dresser that just **happens **to flirt with almost** every **girl he sees. What's to like about him a tall, sporty, kind...cute...**Wait..What? CUTE? EWWW! What is wrong with me? **

By the time class had finished I had convinced my mind that I don't like Nagi in any sort of way. At all. No way. Maybe... My thoughts were interrupted by a certain cross dresser that was trying to get my attention. ' Rima-Chan..Hellooo?' He said waving a hand in front of my face. 'That's Mashiro-San to you, Purple Fungus.' I said standing up and grabbing my bag. 'Okay, well would Mashiro-San like to have lunch with me today? Or would you rather sit with your fan boys?' He asked, smirking little. 'Well...I guess it'd be alright if I ate with you..' I replied, annoyed at the fan boys comment. Quick as I could, I followed Nagihiko out the classroom and to the cafeteria, where I spotted Yaya and Kairi waving us over to a table. 'Rima-Tan!' Yaya cried, glomping me. 'Hello to you too Yaya-Chan.' I said pulling her off me. Nagihiko smirked and sat down next to Kairi, across from me. I pulled out my bento and started eating. My Mother doesn't cook so she has the servants prepare all our food, even my bento for school. One time, I had forgotten my lunch so I had to share Nagi's. Yaya offered to share with me but her lunch was just sweets and cakes, so I politely declined.

A little after I had finished eating my lunch, the bell went and everyone stood up to leave, saying goodbye. Unfortunately, I have every class with Nagihiko so we walked to class together in silence. When we had gotten to our next class, which I don't bother checking what it is since I don't pay attention at all, we walked in to find there was no one there yet. Nagi turned to me 'Must be in a different room then..' He pondered. 'Must be..' I said, looking around for any other students but finding none. 'Oh well, free session.' I shrugged and walked off to a large tree and sat under it, pulling my favourite gag comic out of my bag. After a few minutes I heard Nagihiko sit beside me and look over my shoulder at the comic. Normally, I would be really annoyed, but right now I feel at peace. So I just let him be and continued giggling at the comic.

_**x~-~x**_

_**Thanks for readin my lovelys. **_

_**:] R & R please~! Its my first fan fiction on here so thanks a lot to anyone that reads or reviews etc ;3**_

_**Love Ya~!**_

_**x~-Yumi-Chan-~x**_


End file.
